What the Other Gleeks Know
by Brunette Chic
Summary: A series of unconnected one-shots from the point of view of each Glee person on the relationship between Puck and Kurt. Rated T for now. Chapter 6: Quinn
1. Rachel

**What the Other Gleeks Know**

Chapter 1: Rachel

If you were to ask Rachel what she thought of Kurt and Puck, she would've replied with, " Who cares about Kurt and Puck? It's me everyone should be asking about." But secretly she wondered about them all the time too(well really only after Kurt moved away, but that's for later). Before Glee, it wasn't hard to tell that Kurt was being bullied by Puck and the other football players, but it was always Puck who insisted on being the one to throw him into the dumpster in the first place.

Rachel thought it kind of peculiar, even though she never did anything about the dumpster tosses or the slushie facials, not that Puck ever threw one at Kurt in the first place. In fact, he laughed when Kurt did get slushied, even though the humour didn't reach his eyes, and Rachel never thought twice about it. Besides, this was Puck that she was talking about, she wasn't that stupid. He had wanted to seem like a badass so she let him remain that way.

But whenever they choreographed a dance routine, Puck would do anything to have to move closer to the smaller boy, or even trip him so that he was there to catch him, and a strange look had passed between them then. It was only after Kurt moved to Dalton and they competed at Sectionals that Rachel had actually started having her little 'psychic' flashes. There was a look that had passed between them; Puck had looked sad, and Kurt looked depressed, but only until they caught each other's eyes, then it became relief and happiness shining through. This was the moment she had truly realized why Noah 'Puck' Puckerman had seemed like such a womanizer, he was in love with Kurt Hummel.

When Rachel caught them kissing at her party, she found herself surprised, but not really as surprised as she probably should've been, and she wished them well and smiled before walking back over to comfort the sad, depressed Blaine, who was staring from where the boys sat perched alone, kissing and smiling and whispering words of love; happy and peaceful for once.

Needless to say, once when someone asked Rachel what she thought about Puck and Kurt, she would've rattled on about herself and her importance, but now when someone asked about what she thought of Kurt and Puck, she would call them cute and meant to be.


	2. Finn

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own personal amusement.

Chapter 2: Finn

Finn was a tall, clueless, naïve boy who for months on end had no idea of Kurt's feelings for him….at first. It could be said without warrant that Kurt was not the subtle type, and if he had a mask, he did not wear it around one Finn Hudson. After some amazing Lady Gaga and KISS performances, a room makeover that went terribly wrong, and one triumphant bathroom curtain apology; it was entirely possible that Kurt retreated into himself for a short while...until a certain mohawked boy decided he wasn't allowed to mope around anymore.

A few weeks after the room-makeover fiasco, Finn found himself wondering when the hell Puck and Kurt became such good friends. They started hanging out at Kurt's house, which Finn would know about since he was constantly over at the Hummel house trying to speak to Kurt only to find that a different and unexpected truck was already there-Puck's that is. It was like getting cockblocked, not that Finn would associate being cockblocked to Kurt, but it was a similar situation. And when Puck went to juvie, it was Kurt who was always there trying to talk to him and getting nothing out of him.

Finally, Kurt couldn't take the bullying or Puck avoiding him anymore, so he left to go Dalton and he joined the Warblers. It was entirely possible that Finn was spying on Puck as he followed him for all of two hours until he arrived at Dalton Academy.

It was also entirely possible that he stalked him into the school until he found Kurt. What was entirely impossible was the scene unfolding in front of him; Kurt and Puck accusing each other of things in a wild manner that had everyone around staring at them, and getting right up into each other's faces until finally they gave in and grabbed the other male and then pulled them into a dangerously hot kiss that resulted in them pulling away, looking sheepish, and then finally admitting they loved one another before hugging so tightly Finn thought one of them would break-probably Kurt-before walking off towards the courtyard hand in hand together.

So yes, Finn was a tall, clueless, naïve boy who had no idea that Kurt had had feelings for him at one time. However, he was also the boy who had no idea when Kurt stopped having feelings for him and started to have feelings for Puck, but that didn't mean he wasn't happy for them.


	3. Mercedes

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own personal amusement.

Chapter 3: Mercedes

Now Mercedes may be a diva who cares about getting out of Lima so she can get a record deal and never have to speak to Lima Losers again, but she wasn't dumb or blind…maybe just a teensy bit oblivious. Well, maybe she was blind, but it didn't start out that way. She honestly didn't know that she and Kurt had grown so far apart that he wouldn't tell her when he got a boyfriend-or that his boyfriend was resident badass and manwhore, Mr. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Because seriously? Puck? And what she really wanted to know was how? Why? When? And where?

It all started out like this; Mercedes and Kurt were the best of friends, wherever one was you were sure to find the other, and they always told each other everything. Not that that was any sort of solution, especially after Mercedes told Kurt that she was dating Puck so he wouldn't get beat up by the nerds. Kurt had frowned deeply when she had told him this, and she never took notice that after she had told Kurt this, that he and the jock had stopped hanging around for awhile.

However, that was a little less than a year ago, and now she was trying to figure out what the hell she had witnessed and whether or not it was true. Mercedes didn't think so, especially after the Finn situation, that Kurt would ever fall for another straight guy, but then Mercedes had never _truly_ paid attention to Kurt's feelings. She knew that the thing with Finn had nearly killed Kurt, so that was why she didn't understand what she had witnessed.

It started out like this: Finn's mom Carole and Kurt's dad Burt were getting married, and everyone was happy, especially Kurt. At the wedding reception with Finn's little song, Puck had pulled Kurt away from Finn and danced with him during the song. The worst part about that was Kurt looked truly happy and Mercedes couldn't begrudge him that.

That next week though, Kurt had walked into the choir room and announced that he was leaving McKinley immediately to transfer to Dalton Academy. This was the moment when Mercedes had finally opened her eyes and saw what was in front of her. Puck had jumped up and told Kurt that the guys from glee would all gladly surround him like the Secret Service and protect him at all costs. Kurt had smiled sadly and then said that as much as he appreciated the offer, the boys couldn't be with him all the time, and that eventually Karofsky or Azimio would corner him and probably kill him. Everyone in glee thought he was just exaggerating, but Mercedes seen the terror in Kurt's eyes as he mentioned this and while everyone had laughed, he slipped out of the choir room quieter than a mouse.

Mercedes had actually seen Puck notice Kurt leaving the room and as he followed so did she. She followed quickly but quietly as Puck raced down the hallway yelling Kurt's name. She came upon an abandoned hallway and she stopped behind a corner to observe the interaction going on between her fellow glee mates.

" Kurt!" Puck shouted down the hallway, the one that everyone knew was abandoned but never went down because it was dark and lonely. Kurt hadn't stopped at first, mainly because he didn't know what else to say. He was screwing a closeted jock in abandoned hallways, and janitor's closets'. Not to mention the sneaking around each other's houses at all hours of the night. Kurt was sick of it, and the bullying. He needed more. No, he _deserved_ more. Mercedes continued to stay out sight as she watched the sight before her unfold…

" Kurt! Come on, man! Slow down and talk to me!" Puck yelled. This time Kurt did stop, but he did not turn around because he knew the moment he turned around that he would look into Noah's eyes and never be able to leave this dreaded school.

" What do you want, Noah?" Kurt asked. Mercedes nearly gasped in shock at hearing Kurt call the jock by his first name.

" I want you to turn around and talk to me, goddamnit!" Puck growled at the countertenor.

Kurt hesitated before turning around. He knew this would end badly. " Okay. I turned around. What do you want?" Kurt asked, coldly.

" Babe, come on, what's up? You never told me you were planning to leave here," Puck replied, his voice becoming softer.

" First of all, do not 'babe' me. You lost that right when you slept with her. And second, you never told me you were fucking Santana **while** you were also fucking me," Kurt responded, colder than he'd ever been before. This shocked Mercedes more than anything because her baby boy never used such language. But then her brain actually kicked in and she realized that Kurt had said 'while you were fucking me', and she nearly had a heart attack now knowing that not only was her boy not a virgin anymore, but that he was screwing around with Puckerman. That never ended well.

" Kurt, please, come on, you know I was only doing it to keep up appearances. I was never serious about her," Puck pleaded, his eyes shining with something Mercedes hadn't seen even after Quinn gave birth to Beth.

" Bullshit. You know it's a lie just as well as I do. So I am leaving, going to some place better, with someone who might actually love me and respect me, where I won't be bullied. It was a mistake to start this 'thing' up between us, I don't know why I even thought to try it out," Kurt replied.

" Baby, please don't go," Puck whispered into the silence of the hallway. His voice was nearly broken, and the thought of Kurt leaving brought enormous pain to his chest.

" Then give me a reason to stay," Kurt replied, looking intently at the jock, and time stood still for a minute or two. Finally, when the jock didn't reply, Kurt said bitterly, " Of course you wouldn't. I really set my faith and expectations too high for you. Good bye Noah." And he started to walk away.

" Wait! Kurt, I love you! I fucking love you! Always! I know I never said it and I should have. All those times after we made love I wanted to say it, but I didn't think you could ever love me back so I just held it all in and was waiting for the right moment to tell you. I just love you so much. Please. Don't. Go," Noah sobbed. Mercedes actually felt sorry for Puck for all of two minutes as she watched for Kurt's reaction.

Kurt stopped and turned around, looking at the broken boy sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, crying softly. Kurt walked towards the slightly older boy and knelt down next to him. He pulled Noah's face up by his chin, and bent to press soft kisses all over his face before settling on his lips. " I love you too," Kurt whispered into the other boy's mouth.

Mercedes may be a diva who cares about getting out of Lima so she can get a record deal and never have to speak to Lima Losers again, but she wasn't dumb or blind…maybe just a teensy bit oblivious. Or not anymore, as she walked away from the sight of the two boys embracing in the abandoned hallway of McKinley high school. Now that she was certain Kurt had found some kind of love, hopefully long-lasting, she was oblivious to him no more.

A/N: So this was longer than I actually thought it would be, and it is unedited by a beta, so all mistakes are mine. The next chapter may not be up for awhile since I have exams next week, so I shall be studying my ass off. Also, apparently my muse decided now was a good time to go on vacation...or strike, she hasn't said which one yet :P I will try to update it within the week, but if I don't, rest assured, there will be another chapter!


	4. Santana

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I got lost in life and then my muse went on vacation without telling me! If you don't like it, what the hell are you doing searching two guys anyway? Enjoy!

Also I would just like to thank SouthernHemmy, wearemagnetised, justmissp, Faia Sakura, krynny for reviewing my story! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Glee, because if I did all these little Puckurt moments would have happened.

Chapter 4: Santana

Santana was a bitch and she knew it. She slept with as many guys as she could and she picked on Rachel Berry. She was also proud of her bitch status, and she never let anything get in the way of that. However, she had secrets, just like everyone else. Her secrets included her liking of Glee club, being in love with Brittany S. Pierce, and caring about Kurt. For some reason, she loved that chocolate haired gay boy, which was why on a rainy night she went to Kurt's for advice and a shoulder to cry on…

Santana had been standing on the Hudmel's(as they were so affectionately called) porch for twenty minutes now. It was pouring rain, there was lightning flashing around her, and it was pitch black outside. She really needed Kurt, and when she had pulled up to his driveway, she saw that his father and Carole were probably out, and she was hoping Finn would be as well. No need for more than one person to see her cry. She banged on the door one more time, only to have the door not open at all. She threw her hands up in the air and turned to march back to her car.

" Santana?" a voice said behind her. The voice sounded confused, it was also not a voice that usually belonged inside that house, but it was a voice that Santana would recognize from anywhere.

So she turned around and was faced with a panting, blushing, half-naked Noah Puckerman. " Puck? What the hell are you doing here?" Santana asked. Although she had a pretty good idea of what Puck was doing here, even if it didn't make sense to her.

" Noah, baby, who is it?" an equally half-naked Kurt Hummel asked as he came up to the doorway.

Puck opened the door a bit wider and blushed further as Kurt saw just who was at the door. Kurt's eyes widened comically as he stared open-mouthed at Santana.

" Santana?" Kurt said, his eyes still disbelieving.

" Hey Hummel," Santana replied casually, then added with a nod in his direction, " Puck."

" Santana," Puck replied, with a nod to her.

" So…umm, what are you doing here…at eleven-thirty at night?" Kurt asked, attempting to act as if this was a normal occurrence.

" I could ask the same thing about Puckerman," Santana replied with one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed over her chest.

" He's here because he's playing video games," Kurt replied, blushing from the tips of his toes to his ears.

" With you, Hummel? Because Finn's at Berry's place," Santana replied, watching the way the boys squirmed in front of her, and enjoying every minute of it. Suddenly, she forgot why the hell she was bothering Kurt at such an hour anyway.

" Umm…maybe you should come inside. It's pouring and I don't want to be responsible for you getting a cold," Kurt said, pulling Puck by the hand back from the door so Santana could cross over the threshold.

Once she was inside and all nice and dry in Kurt's sweatpants and a t-shirt, they all sat in the living room, feeling awkward(in Noah's case), nervous(in Kurt's case), or just plain amused(in Santana's case).

" So…" Kurt started.

" How long have you been sleeping with Puckerman?" Santana asked, bluntly.

Kurt spluttered and his face turned bright red. Puck just sat in silence, but she could tell by the slight hitch in his breathing and widening of his eyes that he was shocked. She also saw Puck's eyes flicker over to Kurt as if waiting for Kurt to answer.

" Umm… Santana, I don't know why you would think…that…" Kurt started slowly, but she cut him off with, " Look, Hummel, both of you are alone in a house, half-naked at midnight so you really shouldn't be surprised that I would figure it out. Oh, by the way, if that hadn't given it away that you were getting your gay on with Puckerman, you also called Puck 'Noah' and 'baby' when you came to the door. That just proves my theory. I rest my case." And with that she crossed her legs and sat back on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, smirking at the two boys and waiting for one of them to crack. They always do.

Puck looked over at Kurt, and Kurt looked straight at Santana before lowering his eyes to his lap and replying, " Eight months." She could see the breathe leave Puck's chest in a rush that had to have been relief by the look on his face.

" You've been screwing Puck for eight months?" Santana asked, her eyebrows raised.

" No. I've been dating Puck for eight months," Kurt answered, quietly. Puck smiled and reached over to take Kurt's hand in his. Santana watched as he rubbed circles with his thumb on the top of the smaller boy's hand. Kurt looked up at Puck, and she could see the relief that Puck wasn't mad written all over his face.

" How come no one noticed? Does anyone else know?" she asked, her voice softer than it was before as she witnessed the love on both boy's faces.

" I decided it would be best if no one else knew, for Noah's sake. I didn't want him to go through what I've been through my entire life. So far, only you and Rachel know. We've been extra careful not to stare, kiss, or touch anywhere in public. And Noah only comes around when I know Finn and our parents are gone. I also make sure he's gone before anyone comes home, and that he parks his truck a little bit down the road so no one suspects anything. I love him far too much for him to get into trouble with the other jocks," Kurt explained. Santana just stared with wide, unblinking eyes at what Kurt would go through for Puck, to make sure the older boy is safe, where he never had that luxury. She looked at Puck who glanced at her before looking down. She caught the look and the tears in his eyes before he did though; it screamed guilt, sadness, hope, and love.

Kurt looked at Puck and saw that his head was down. He went and nuzzled up to the other boy, who turned quickly and threw his arms around Kurt before crying out that he was sorry for everything he did before and how Kurt should dump him because he wasn't worth the trouble and he didn't deserve someone as good as Kurt was. She turned her head away to give the boys a moment, and she heard the murmured assurances from Kurt that Noah was forgiven, that he would never dump him and he deserved to be loved just as much as anyone…but most of all what she heard was the whispered words of love between the two and she heard the soft kisses being exchanged. She felt her own eyes tear up, and so she stood and bid them goodbye before hurrying out the door and to her car before leaving. Once she was down the road she had to stop because she couldn't see through the tears streaming down her face. She only wished that she could be loved like that.

So, yes, Santana was a bitch. She was proud of her status. She could get and had had many guys in her young lifetime. However, she carried around secrets, and those were that she liked being in Glee club, was in love with Brittany, caring about Kurt, and her most recent addition was the love between Kurt and Puck…which was her most special secret of all.


	5. Blaine

A/N: So this is the longest chapter I have written so far and I got to say, I'd proud of it. I love the feedback you guys give me and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I got into university and I am in nursing which is a terribly content heavy course. I just finished my first semester so I count this as a win. I promise I will try to be this late again but life got busy. So please, read and review! Reviews are love!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own any direct dialogue from the episodes 'Never Been Kissed', 'Original Song', or 'Born This Way'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Blaine<p>

Blaine should've known it was too good to be true. Or rather, he should've actually got his head out of his ass and actually asked the boy he met on the stairs at Dalton Academy for Boys to go out with him. Instead, he'd wasted all that precious time assuming that Kurt would wait for him. He'd assumed wrong. It started out with a meeting at Dalton:

_Flashback_

_Blaine never even noticed the boy walking slower than everyone else on the stairs, not until he passed him and received a tentative tap on the shoulder. He turned and was met with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen._

" _Excuse me, I'm new here. What's going on?" the boy asked. His voice had a higher pitch to it, but he still sounded masculine. Blaine liked it. He smiled at the boy._

" _Blaine." He reached out his hand._

" _Kurt." He took the hand and shook it briefly._

" _It's the Warblers. Every once in a while they give an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It kinda shuts down school for the rest of the day," Blaine replied._

" _You mean Glee club is sorta…cool here?" he asked._

" _The Warblers are like…rock stars", Blaine gushed. He knew he was just making it seem as though the Warblers were the best thing there ever was but considering Kurt was clearly not from Dalton he must have been a spy. However, he was the most angelic thing that Blaine had ever seen and he had great fashion sense, so Blaine figured that he must be gay but Blaine thought he should try it out first. "Come on I know a short cut." He held out a hand, which after a short pause by the boy who stared at it as if it was an alien, tentatively took it._

_Blaine ran down the empty corridor clutching the porcelain boy's hand until he reached a door. He flung it open and then turned to Kurt who was staring at the room full of guys like he'd never seen people so happy. What on earth had happened to this kid?_

" _Ooh I stick out like a sore thumb."_

" _Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid." He smiled and removed the collar of Kurt's jacket from underneath the strap of his shoulder bag. He threw his own backpack to the ground before saying, " Now if you'll excuse me." The rest of the Warblers had already started the latest song they'd been working on, which just happened to be 'Teenage Dream' by the lovely Katy Perry._

_As he sung, he kept looking over to the boy and watched the flicker of emotions fly across his beautiful face. He watched Kurt stare at the rest of the school with what seemed like sadness in his eyes. He watched one of the Dalton boys who was dancing obnoxiously accidentally bump into Kurt's shoulder and he saw the porcelain boy flinch away from the contact. He smiled every now and then to reassure Kurt, and after a minute he saw the boy give the biggest smile there was and he moved to the song a little bit. For the first time since Blaine met Kurt, he saw a shroud of happiness in the boy's eyes. Yet again he had to wonder, what on earth happened to this boy?_

_After the song, Blaine was surrounded by the Warblers but he looked over to Kurt and saw him clapping and smiling and he nodded at him. Then he turned back around to be hug-tackled by Wes and David. When things started to die down he turned and found Kurt still standing there but he was looking more like the lost boy that was on the stair case again, so he tapped Wes and David on the shoulders and pointed to Kurt before he broke away from the guys and walked over to him._

" _Hey Kurt?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _I was wondering if wouldn't mind getting a coffee with me and my friends tomorrow. Here at…one? If that works for you?"_

_Kurt sighed before nodding his head. He stood up. " I'll see you here, at one tomorrow." He walked away after that to the front entrance of Dalton and Blaine watched him, feeling like he should say something else but not knowing what._

_End Flashback_

He couldn't believe how angry he was when he found out that the beautiful boy was being taunted and pushed around. Not that he didn't think it wouldn't happen because Ohio isn't exactly gay friendly, but it made him angry to see the broken shell of a boy sitting in front of him, Wes, and David expecting to be beat up and not protesting to it. However, from the fact that Kurt was clearly on the edge of a break down, he decided not to try and get the boy to date him, but he figured he needed a friend or a mentor more than a boyfriend.

However, it was probably not the best idea to tell Kurt to stand up to his bullies and make them see the light. Oh and did Karofsky ever see the light, in the form of Kurt Hummel, the beautiful boy he had been pushing around for years, not because he hated gays, but because he was gay himself and couldn't face up to it…until Kurt stood up for himself, and got himself kissed by the closeted bully. He remembered when Kurt phoned him that night, crying his eyes out because his bully was gay and had kissed him. The first thing he felt when he heard that was jealousy because someone else got to kiss Kurt's beautiful mouth but then he realized how crazy that was because Kurt had just been violated by some closeted jerk, then he felt angry.

He was dumb to try and win over Jeremiah, that had been the incident that had changed things. When Kurt had told him that he thought the person that Blaine was going to sing to would be him, Blaine felt like an ass. This boy, this beautiful boy, liked him and he had ignored all the signs. He was so hopeless. So he told him that he really didn't know what he was doing, even if he acted like he did but that he didn't want to screw what they had up. Therein lies his mistake. Telling Kurt all he wanted to be was friends because he didn't want to screw it up and lose the best thing to ever happen to him. He figured he'd have time, to figure things out and tell Kurt how he really felt, but that didn't prepare him for this.

From then on, Kurt had distanced himself from Blaine and the curly haired Warbler knew it too. He could feel Kurt pulling away from him and he didn't know how to stop it. He tried everything but Kurt was adamant about keeping him and his heart safe. Finally, when the Warblers decided to play 'sexy', Kurt came back to him. Until he told the porcelain boy that his 'sexy faces' looked like he had gas pains and then proceeded to try and teach him to be sexy. Not only did he royally piss Kurt off, but he also made the boy avoid him for quite a while.

When they sang Misery, Kurt looked troubled and not at all happy. That was not what Blaine wanted. He wanted his best friend to be happy and smiling and laughing with him like he used to. When Kurt said that he quieted voices in the Warblers and that it felt more like they were 'Blaine and the Pips', Blaine rethought everything over. He needed to make this right, not just for Kurt who felt like he was being silenced again, but for the rest of the Warblers who didn't have a voice in the room. However, while they were arguing over song choices for Blaine, Kurt came in looking shattered and decked out all in black. He stated that Pavarotti had died, and he knew it wasn't his place but he wanted to sing. The council allowed it. It was in that moment while Kurt was singing with the Warblers harmonizing behind him that Blaine realized that he really did love Kurt, and he needed to tell him. But how?

At the next Warbler meeting, he stood up in the room and told the council that he was tired of everything being about him and he didn't want to silence anyone else(looking pointedly at Kurt, he might add). He said he wanted to change their eleven o'clock number from a solo into a duet and he proudly stated that he wanted Kurt as his partner. Kurt looked shocked, but happy, which is exactly what Blaine was hoping for. So later that day when he went to tell Kurt his feelings he was shocked by what he saw in the study room.

_Flashback_

_Blaine felt it entirely necessary to pick Kurt for this duet. The boy needed it, he shouldn't be silenced. Not by anyone. When he found 'Candles' while looking through songs, he thought it was perfect, emotional, just what he needed. He was happy as he walked along to where he knew Kurt was staying for the afternoon. _

_He went to open the door but was stopped by voices. One he knew to be the porcelain skinned boy he loved, but the other he did not recognize but it sounded like Kurt knew him. He knew it was terrible to eavesdrop but he really wanted to know what they were talking about and if he should come back later._

" _Babe…"_

" _Stop, Noah. I get it, you're jealous. But he's just a friend. Trust me on this."_

" _It's not you I don't trust, Kurt. It's him. I mean, look at me. I'm manly and didn't know I was gay until you weren't there anymore."_

" _No. I love that you're manly and can pick me up and carry me to my bed. I love that you're muscular and when you're on top of me…I just can't even remember my own name. I love your manly scent, it turns me on, and I could nuzzle into your neck all day if you'd let me. So what if you didn't think you were gay? Maybe you aren't now anyways, you always tell me that it's me you're attracted to anyway. You're like…Hummelsexual or whatever you called it. I love who you are."_

" _But he's preppy and goes here, which means he gets to see you all the time and you'd see him all the time and you aren't an hour and a half drive from him. He's not poor, he's rich which means he can buy you all that Alexander Green stuff you love…"_

" _Alexander McQueen." It was spoken softly but Blaine knew it stopped the other guy in his tracks._

" _See? I can't even get your fashion people right. I bet he loves fashion, and he knows he's gay. He's out and proud, unlike me. He'd wanna watch all those romantic comedies with you. I know you say you love me, but it's only a matter of time…"_

" _Before what? Huh?" Now Blaine could tell Kurt was angry, his voice was unrestrained and he could hear the anger that was simmering beneath the pale boy's surface. " Before I leave you? So what if he's out and proud? Noah, I know you're just coming to terms with this, it's hard to do, so I'm not worried or pressuring you because I know it's gonna take time. Now, so what if you can't remember half of my designers names? You think that would make me hate you? I can't remember any of the sports teams names but you don't crap on me for it. And yes, he does like fashion but so what? I love your clothes and how easily it is to get them off of you, and how when you aren't here I can cuddle into one of your sweaters. And so what? I like romantic comedies, you like action, gore, and horror. It's called compromise, and we do it all the time. Did you ever notice that when you say you wanted to see Fast Final or whatever, I didn't complain because I know you'll pick out the Sound of Music or some other musical when we get back to my place to make it up to me. Same as when we watch Rent, you don't complain because deep down, you know that I will pick out the Texas Chainsaw Massacre or some other action movie to make it up to you. I love you, Noah, and Blaine isn't going to change that."_

_Blaine backed away from the door with something of shock. Kurt was arguing with another guy, his boyfriend, over little old Blaine? This 'Noah' guy was worried that Kurt would leave him for Blaine? Wait. When did Kurt get a boyfriend and why didn't he tell me? Which was the exact moment that Kurt and his boyfriend came out of the study room hand in hand._

" _Blaine?" Kurt looked shocked and Noah looked curiously at him._

" _Hi?" Blaine squeaked out._

" _What-how much of that did you hear?" Kurt sounded genuinely curious, but not angry, which may or may not be a good sign._

" _Umm…all of it?" Blaine squeaked out again. Why did everything he say sound like a question? The tanned, mohawked boy beside Kurt was just staring at him._

_Kurt sighed and then looked up at his boyfriend. Blaine witnessed the silent conversation between the two boys before Kurt sighed again and looked at him. " Blaine, I think we need to talk about some things." Blaine could only nod as Kurt leaned up to kiss Noah on the mouth and then rub his nose against the taller boy's before leading Blaine away._

" _Okay, so I'm just gonna tell you the truth. That is Noah Puckerman, a guy from McKinley that I am dating. What you heard, well, I guess it explains itself. Noah was worried that you liked me and was gonna try and steal me from him but I told him I loved him and you were only my best friend."_

" _He was right. I do like you, and I'm sorry it took so long to tell you but I just realized it and I was on my way to tell you-"_

" _Is that why you wanted to do the duet with me?" Kurt asked softly._

" _Yeah. I just-have you ever had the moment where you see someone and you go 'oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever'?" Blaine watched Kurt nod and give a small smile to himself in what seemed like reminiscence. " Well, today was that moment for me…about you. I-you move me, Kurt and the duet would have been an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine finished softly and looked at the ground. He didn't want to face the rejection that was in Kurt's eyes but when he looked up Kurt was smiling softly at him. _

" _Blaine. You know that I will always care about you and there is always a special place in my heart for you. You saved me and brought me back to life. I will always love you, never doubt that, but I realized I'm not _in_ love with you. I realized what you said during Valentine's day was right and I don't want to screw this up. I fell for Noah and I'm with him. You will always be my best friend and I hope this doesn't change that."_

_Blaine hugged Kurt and put his face into the taller boy's neck before saying, " I'll never say goodbye to you."_

_End Flashback_

Blaine couldn't say that he didn't regret that he let Kurt slip away but Kurt was happy with Noah, and that was all that mattered to Blaine.


	6. Quinn

A/N: First let me say, I am SO sorry that I haven't been updating this or any of my stories. I've been told that second year nursing is the hardest and it is, not the content, just the amount of content to learn. I have had basically zero free time until right now and I thought I would finish this chapter. I love the feedback you guys give me. I will try not to be this late again but with the way this program is going there probably won't be an update until around Christmastime, but we'll see. So please, read and review! Reviews are love!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anyone associated with it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Quinn<p>

Quinn always pegged herself as smart and beautiful and popular, other people pegged her as selfish, mean, and conceited. That part didn't bother her so much, since she got everything she wanted, she didn't care what people thought of her. Until she got knocked up, lost her top spot on the Cheerios, and lost both of the hottest guys at McKinley. Not only had she lost Finn, but in the end, she lost Puck too. Finn, she had lost to the Hobbit, otherwise known as the loud mouth Rachel Berry. Puck, she lost to a porcelain skinned gay boy, otherwise known as the Ice Queen, Kurt Hummel. Now, Finn she could understand finding another girl, but Puck being gay? Yeah, right. That had to be the worst joke ever. What she saw wasn't real. It just wasn't.

_Flashback_

_Quinn walked through the abandoned school after hours. Now that she had had her baby and was back to being a Cheerio, she ruled the school once again. She stopped when she heard voices coming from a classroom down the hall from her. She moved quietly to try and hear what they were saying. She was shocked when she recognized Puck and Kurt's voices._

" _Kurt? What is that?" Noah asked, sounding concerned. Quinn felt shock course through her body, Noah was never concerned about her._

" _What is what?" Kurt answered, sounding breathless._

" _Who hurt you?"_

_Quinn heard a sigh that she assumed came from Kurt. " It's nothing, Noah. I ran into the door last night when I was still half asleep," Kurt replied._

" _Bullshit, Kurt. I was there, remember? You didn't hit the door or I would've heard and gotten up to find out what happened. So, I'll ask again, who hurt you?" Noah asked again._

_Another sigh. " No one, Noah."_

" _Damn it, Kurt, stop lying to me! This is me you're talking to. Not Schue, or Cedes, or Rachel, or your Dad. Me. So tell me what happened and who hurt you." Seeing that Kurt's lip had started to tremble he sighed and added, "Baby, I'm not mad at you. I just hate to see you hurt and I can't do anything unless you tell me what happened."_

" _Noah, as sweet as that is, even if you knew, you couldn't do anything because then they'd figure it out and you'd get picked on. I won't allow that to happen to you. You mean too much to me."_

" _Maybe if I came out…"_

_Kurt looked horrified. " NO! No, I won't allow it! You can't! I won't allow you to ruin yourself because of me!"_

" _I won't. I'm badass, babe, you know this. I can take it as long as you're with me."_

" _No, I-I can't. I knew this was a bad idea-"_

" _Knew what was a bad idea?" Noah asked. He looked confused and very puzzled._

" _This. Us. We let it go too far. I can't do this anymore, Noah," Kurt answered sadly. He looked heartbroken, like it was the last thing he wanted to do._

_Noah looked shocked. " Wait…you're dumping me? Because I want to be out there so I can be with you openly? I thought that was always what you wanted."_

" _Not at the cost of us. I'm doing this because I really care about you. Noah, if you come out, we're done. And I'm not talking about ending us like I did now, I mean down the road. You're gonna be picked on so much worse for being gay and worse, being with me. I can't allow that to tear us apart," Kurt said._

" _I love you, Kurt. Does that mean nothing?" Noah asked._

" _It means so much more than you know, but I won't let you hurt yourself because of me."_

" _Damn it, Kurt! Stop thinking about the homophobes and start thinking about us! I love you and even if you do dump me, I'm still gonna come out of the closet and I'm going to do it in in the café at lunch tomorrow."_

" _You're crazy! Why would you do something like that?"_

" _It's simple. I love you and I want to be with you, out in the open. I want to show everyone that what I've got is the most amazing thing in the world. You, Kurt Hummel, had faith in me even when I didn't. You gave me strength to keep going on after Beth was adopted. You're beautiful and kind, and I need you to know that isn't a bad thing. I am proud to be with you and proud of you. This is just me telling the world now and if they can't deal with it, too bad."_

_She saw Kurt wipe away tears from his eyes as he leapt into Noah's arms and hugged him hard before backing away and kissing him gently. They held onto each other for _

_awhile longer before heading out of the school, hand in hand._

_End Flashback_

Quinn had felt shocked and then angry, because Noah couldn't be gay. But maybe he wasn't, maybe it was just Kurt. They seemed really happy and in love, and that made Quinn sad. She desperately wanted someone to love her like Noah loved Kurt and for awhile she thought that Noah might be the guy to do it, but now she sees that Kurt is the one who makes Noah happy. And more than ever, they both deserve that bit of happiness.


	7. Brittany

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had a major case of writer's block mixed with the chaos that is school but I am slowly getting back into writing. It is taking some time for my other stories since I did know what I wanted to do with them and now I am so lost and can't come up with ideas. To the people that wanted me to write Artie, I apologize and I know that he is part of Glee club but I just couldn't make it fit and I'm sorry but I just don't enjoy his character enough on the show to pay attention to his mannerisms and whatnot. So this is the last actual chapter for the story, I may or may not write epilogues in the POV's of Noah and Kurt but for now I am going to mark the story as completed. I greatly appreciated the people who did read it and continue to follow my other stories. Enjoy!

Also I would just like to thank JasonDragon64, jonboi84, dancingqueen13, and Malo919 for reviewing my story! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Glee, because if I did all these little Puckurt moments would have happened.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Brittany<p>

People will forever be confused by Brittany. Her logic is almost always sideways and she always has interesting views on situations. However, she is very sweet and very caring about her closest friends. Which is why she was the perfect person for Puck to go to for help. Despite popular belief, Brittany is probably one of the few people that will keep secrets that are very important to others. Like Puck's feelings for Kurt. That was the one thing she kept from everyone, including Santana, which wasn't easy but she cared about Kurt and Puck like she would a brother or even sister. Not a lot of people saw how smart she could be, or how smart Puck was, which was how they bonded. Then there was the conversation that changed everything.

_Flashback_

_Puck sighed, again and Brittany looked at him like she was waiting for him to finally tell her what was bothering him. Unlike Rachel and Quinn, when someone had something wrong, she wouldn't stick her nose in it unless the person offered to tell her what was wrong and asked for advice. Because, believe it or not, sometimes her simplicity was exactly what a situation called for. However, it didn't seem like Puck was ready to talk yet as he stayed quite silent._

_It was ten minutes before she heard a murmur from the mohawked boy beside her. _

" _Did you say something?" Brittany asked._

" _I said, I think I'm falling in love with Kurt," Puck replied, not looking at her and a blush rising in his cheeks._

_Brittany sat there, not really knowing what to say, she wanted to squeal with happiness and joy because FINALLY, someone had taken notice of just how awesome her dolphin was. However, she didn't think that squealing would make Puck very happy since he kinda looked like a lost boy from Peter Pan. She knew what he was feeling because it was the same way that Santana had acted when she first admitted to herself that she just might like girls._

" _So you and Kurt are gonna be dolphins together?" Brittany asked._

" _No! Yes…I don't know. I mean, after what I put him through, is he really gonna wanna be with me? I can't see that happening," Puck replied._

" _You know, you and Tana have more in common than you know. You know how I know? This is how she acted when she first admitted that she liked girls. Me, especially. She denied that sweet lady kisses made her feel better about herself and when she finally told me she loved me, she said that it didn't matter because I could find someone better, who would treat me like I deserved to be treated. You know what I told her though?" Brittany asked._

" _No. What?" Puck replied._

" _I told her that it didn't matter what happened in the past. Because yes, she didn't treat me like she loved me but I understood how scared she was that people would hate her and treat her like they do Kurt. What happened in the past was exactly that, the past, and we had a future together so she didn't have to feel guilty anymore," Brittany answered._

_Puck looked like he wasn't sure about it still, like he was sure that Kurt would still reject him because he had done a lot worse to Kurt than Santana had done to Brittany. It wasn't like she had thrown her into the dumpster or nailed lawn furniture to the roof of her house, she had just refused to acknowledge the feelings between her and Brittany and had dated a guy instead her. It was a whole different situation than him and Kurt, and while she could forgive and forget what Santana had done to her, he wasn't sure Kurt would do the same, he knew he wouldn't if it was the other way around._

" _I don't know, Brit. I think that my situation and your situation are quite different. Kurt's not likely to forgive all the shit that I put him through. I know that Santana didn't accept that she was a lesbo and that she was madly in love with you but at least she didn't throw you in dumpsters or nail lawn furniture to the roof or throw pee balloons at you. I bullied him and made him feel worthless, how am I supposed to make that up to him?" Puck said, looking forlorn._

" _She may not have, but did you forget that she called me stupid? I know what people think of me, Puck, but to hear her say that made me feel horrible. So she did actually bully me. You know how to combat that? Start with 'I'm sorry' and then let things develop from there. Prove to him that you aren't a bully anymore and tell him what you actually feel. Once he trusts you, you've got an in. You can do it, Puck," Brittany replied. She saw him smile for the first time all day at that._

_Ends flashback_

Now as she watches Puck guide Kurt down the hallways of McKinley High, she sees a proud young man who adores his partner more than anything. Seeing the love and happiness shine out of Kurt's face is something that she wasn't sure she'd ever see until the day that Puck confessed his feelings for the brunette boy, she was sure after that talk they had that the boys were about to become the happiest people in school. Sure they had their struggles, Puck had his freak-out when he decided that in order to get Kurt to trust him he'd have to come out to the school, Kurt had his freak-out when he realized just how fast and easy it was to fall in love with Puck, but they stuck together throughout their issues and became stronger for it, and to this day when Puck looks at her he still mouths 'thank you' and then smiles when Kurt kisses him.

The End


End file.
